The Weavings of the Wheel
by Melboriel
Summary: Moiraine is back, with some mysterious new allies.. but are they what they seem?
1. Chapter One: Waking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WoT series, or most of the characters in this story. (well, you know that don't ya?) However, the characters of Jailene Allertron and Lysander Marino are mine, all mine, and if you try to steal them I'll knobble ya! Believe it or not, even the plot is mine… OK, enough from me, read on and enjoy.

**The Weavings of the Wheel.**

**_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and go, leaving memories that become legend . Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten When the Age that gave it birth returns again. In the Third Age, an Age of Prophecy, the World and Time themselves hang in the balance. What was, what is and what will be may yet fall under the Shadow..._**

****

****

_Moiraine balanced upright a moment on the wagon tail, then embraced the True Source and leaped at Lanfear. The Forsaken had an instant's warning, enough to turn before Moiraine struck her, clawing the bracelet away. Face to face, the toppled through the door frame ter'angreal. White light swallowed everything._

In the darkness a figure stirred.

_"Elaida is Amyrlin, Moiraine. I do not know what happened to Siuan."_

_Shock swelled in Moiraine's chest. Shock... And sadness. It was an effort to keep her face smooth. "How do you know?" She asked quietly, she was surprised at how calm she sounded. "Did you learn something dreamwalking? Or has your talent as a Dreamer finally manifested itself?" _

_Egwene took a few moments to answer. She looked troubled._

_"I saw an arrest warrant for you, Moiraine, signed by Elaida as Amyrlin. And it was no ordinary dream."_

_Siuan... Stilled... Executed? It did not seem possible, and yet... Elaida as Amyrlin._

_The plan.... 21 years.... Had that gone to waste?_

_"The wheel weaves as the Wheel wills."_

_"... I think Siuan was your friends once, Moiraine. Can't you shed a tear for her?"_

_Siuan.... My friend._

_"I have no time for tears."_

_No time for tears... For friends... For hope?_

"There is always time for hope, Moiraine Sedai"__

_My hope lies in you.... Rand al'Thor... Trust me._

"Trust me, Moiraine... As I once trusted you."

Moiraine Damodred's dark eyes flew open. Someone _had _ spoken that time. She was sure of it. Yet, she had been equally sure that the had spoken to her before... The first time, she had called out in response; and the second time; the third... And so many times after she had trouble discerning one from the other.

The voice never answered. Sometimes she thought she heard a faint chuckle, like the whisper of the wind in a midnight forest. Mostly however, only silence greeted her.

Someone was playing games with her mind. Someone was trying to break her... trying to make her think she was going mad; mad enough to--- what? Swear oaths of fealty, tell all she knew concerning Rand--- somehow that didn't seem enough. This force that was holding her was powerful, she could sense that.

Well, tonight-- was it night? Who could tell, in this place there was neither night or day, they  melded into one to the point that Moiraine had no concept of how long she had been there. A week? A month? Longer?-- tonight she would not give her captor the pleasure of an answer. Two could play at this game.

Moiraine's eyes travelled slowly around the room. It was not precisely a room, there were no doors or windows, and the floor was a smooth white material she couldn't put a name to. No Lamps burned, and there was an absence of a  fire, yet the whole place was lit with a dim not-quite-light, and inexplicable shadows danced over the walls, so you could not quite make out just where they were.  Moiraine shivered, it wasn't cold- there were no temperatures here- it was just that the place disturbed her, and Moiraine did not like things that disturbed her. Few things did- some people believed her imperturbable- but this cavernous anti-room gave her an itch between her should blades. She could feel someone watching her.

Moiraine shifted, pulling her legs beneath her. Her long dark hair clung damply to her skull, and perspiration slicked her skin. Aes Sedai did not sweat- and Moiraine had Aes Sedai engraved on her soul- but  there was something about this place. 

That laughter sounded again. But deeper and richer this time, a man's laugh, just like the voice. There was no mistaking that for her imagination--- Unless she really was going mad. Pushing that though firmly aside, she climbed to her feat, not as graceful as she would have liked, but better than facing her foe on her knees.

_Who are you? _She wondered _What are you?_

"I am a friend, Moiraine Damodred. A friend who requires your help"

Despite herself, Moiraine jumped. And berated herself instantly for it. Whoever this person was, of course that could read her mind---  that much had been obvious from the start,  the flashbacks accounted for that..

"A friend? My help? And you expect me to give it after you have help me captive, and tried to toy with my mind?" Moiraine surprised herself at how strong her voice was. Her knees were trying to shake. She locked them firmly.

"It was necessary" The voice replied blandly. It had a loud, resonant quality to it, and it seemed to come from all directions at once. "Necessary to save your life"

Moiraine frowned into the darkness. Her life? What _had_ happened to her after she and Lanfear fell through to the Land of the 'Finn. She had tried to recall, but after the bright light there was nothing.

"Do not concern yourself with the Shadowsouled Moiraine Sedai; the task I have for you will lead you down a different path from her. Do not be afraid"

Moiraine bristled. She was not afraid of the Forsaken... What had he called them? The Shadowsouled? Was he Aiel? "I do not like conferring with voices." She said coolly. "Show yourself."

A soft laugh accompanied the reply. "Of course, they do  put a lot of stock by physical appearance" he seemed to be speaking to himself. "Very well Aes Sedai, if it will make you feel more comfortable."

The room went deadly silent, Moiraine hugged her cloak tight to her body. It was suddenly very cold.

A movement in the corner drew her eyes. The flickering shadows on the wall seemed to be drawing in on each other, running sinuously into a central point, which constantly shifted and changed. It made for queasy watching, she blinked, and then there weren't any  shadows any more. Just a broad shouldered young man  in a dark green cloak. Shock swelled in Moiraine, and was quickly suppressed. Large dark eyes regarded her quite  openly, but she thought they could have  hid 1000 secrets in their depths, and probably did. His face was framed by dark hair, with rakes of gold through it, which feel in slight waves till it almost brushed his shoulders. An innocent face and youthful at first glance. But a closer look gave off an impression of deep knowing that one so young could not have. It was not quite the ageless features of the Aes Sedai, but it came close.

She supressed the sudden urge to sit down, and gestured for him to come closer. He merely grinned at her; showing off straight white teeth, and sat down in a chair. Moiraine blinked, the chair certainly had not been there before, but it was not the chair that bothered her. That quirky grin tugged at her memory, and so did those bottomless eyes. And they were pretty eyes- not that she was looking at his eyes like he was a prospective suitor, she did not need a man anyway, she had managed perfectly well without one for a good number of years, and she wasn't about to start now; especially not with  a mysterious man who appeared out of thin air, who, by all accounts might not even be human.

He gestured for her to sit, and she did not have to look to know she had a chair too. A most peculiar place, and a most peculiar host. She took a seat, and the distance between them inexplicably closed. She thought she did a pretty good job of keeping the startlement off of her face; after all she'd had enough practise; but his small smile told her she didn't do so well.

To hide her irritation, she took a sip from the goblet that had just appeared in her hands and gave him a searching look. She did not quite understand why the young man annoyed her so much, well... Apart from the fact he's held her prisoner for the Light knew how long, but that small smile made her want to thump him .Light!  Moiraine did not thump people!

"You need my help? I make no bargains with strangers. First you will tell name your name" Moiraine said, for all the world like she was the one pulling the strings.

He gave her an amused look.

"Very well, a simple request, and I concur. You may call me-"

"Lysander"

The young man looked about as shocked as she felt, Moiraine noted that with a small amount of satisfaction. But it was a small amount, compared to her own shock.

Where had that come from?

Why did she feel as if she knew this man?

How _could_ she know the name of a person she had never met?

*************************


	2. Chapter Two: Rising Winds

Chapter two: Rising winds 

****

Tsking irritably, Jailene Allertron, pushed her shoulder-length dark blonde hair out of her face and bent to examine the spores at her feet, rubbing her fingers through it, she grimaced. An hour and a half on her, as far as she could estimate. 

Burn the man for a light-blinded fool! Did he really believe he could do this alone? The confounded man was so arrogant that he probably thought he could. The wool-headed, egotistical, big-headed! Well, standing here trying to glare a hole through the ground wasn't going to help. Muttering curses to herself, Jailene sprung lithely back into her white mare's saddle, and heeled the animal into a brisk canter.

                                                                                *

The wind whipped Kaesha's shadow coloured mane from her neck as Jailene reined in  atop a high rise. Pushing a hand in front of her eyes to keep her own hair from obscuring her vision,  she scanned the countryside with a purse of her full lips.  Behind her lay forests and meadows for as far as the eye could see, but in front… a barren  waste land, the setting sun casting a sullen  red glow over ash blackened trees, and sent spidery shadows crawling up the sides of  craggy outcrops. The wind swirled dust on the ground in little dervishes around Kaesha's feet; the horse whickered, sensing her rider's unease.

It was deathly quiet, and nothing moved save the spinning whirlpools of  dust, but  Jailene fingered her short sword in its scabbard.  It would not do much good on horseback of course, and even less against the horrors that lurked in this place, but it was soothing all the same.

The quiet landscape belied a nightmare reality  of unimaginable grotesqueness. Not many ventured onto the plains of Ezakimak, and few of those stupid enough to try ever returned. Jailene knew the risks: she was the _Guardian_,  but that didn't make her any less on edge; those who grew complacent in Snomaed's  Abyss died.

Dark blue eyes ceaselessly scanning the rocky terrain, Jailene pushed Kaesha  forward, keeping one hand resting on her sword hilt. The plains seemed unusually quiet, that was… unnerving.  Shifting in her saddle, she urged the mare to a faster pace, still eying the shadows for any hint of movement.

None came. The air was as still as Death itself., but still some kind of wind lifted rider and horse's hair alike as they trotted through the drought-ridden undergrowth.

A prickling in the middle of her shoulder blades sent Jailene whirling Kaesha round, sword at the ready. There was nothing there. Not a blade of yellow grass stirred, and  still  the anti-wind flicked out  the mare's black mane and tail.

Cursing herself, Jailene sheathed her sword. Bloody useless thing! She reined Kaesha round- and stopped.

The ground--- moved--- it oozed viscously underneath the mare's hooves. Kaesha tossed her head and frisked nervously. Jailene held a steady hand on the reins and blinked. What in the name of the Light was going on. As she looked, trees and tors alike  distorted and twisted; hideously deforming themselves. The ground heaved. Kaesha screamed and reared. Jailene  sawed on the reins, but the horses snatched the bit and galloped across the  warped landscape, black mane and tail streaming; foam staining the pure white flanks.

Jailene struggled to hold on, snatching handfuls of whipping mane and hauling herself back into the saddle, her stirrups flung  about wildly, beating against the horse's side, urging the animal into an even more frantic frenzy.

The air was no longer still: black winds howled across the land, the red glare of the sun blinded Jailene as she squinted into the distance, trying to understand what was going on. Frantically she tried to seize the Source-

And the land dropped away.

Horse and rider fell screaming into blackness.

                                                                                     *


	3. Chapter Three: Realisations

Disclaimer: Jailene, Lysander, Kaesha, Aludari and the land of Snomaed's Abyss are all products of my warped imagination, all other characters and places are © their respective owners.

Confused before… prepare to be more so! Bwahahaha... erm, sorry. 

Chapter three: Realisations

****

*

****

****

"So, we have an agreement?" Lysander asked, studying Moiraine over steeple fingers, a calculating look in his eyes.

"… We do." Moiraine bowed her head in acquiescence. 

A slight smile turned up the corners of Lysander's lips, but those dark eyes did not change. "Good. I hoped you would be reasonable… it always helps when they are reasonable." There he went again: speaking softly to himself; not her- as if she did not exist--- it was as if he was speaking to some higher being.

The question was: 'who were _they_?' Did he mean the Aes Sedai? Women? Or just humankind in general? If that was so, he was clearly detaching himself from his kin- the man was a human, there was no disputing the fact- and working for some higher Power. What that power was, Moiraine could not quite work out; at first she had suspected him to be a Darkfriend,  

or simply one of the Forsaken using the One Power to disguise themselves. But for some unfathomable reason, she was positively sure this was not the case. Moiraine preferred hard fact to instinct, but there are times when you just have to go with your gut feeling. Like that time when she had forbidden Lan to cross that bridge over a deep chasm in North Saldaea. Oh, the bridge had looked sturdy enough, and the chasm was not wide, but something told Moiraine it was not safe. Lan had argued with her of course, saying it was the quickest way to Tvon--- which it was--- but she insisted they go round.  When the bridge collapsed before they were 20 paces away, she had looked to Lan with slight satisfaction; his face was set in stone naturally- the Warder never let his emotions show- but the bond had carried irritation and a slight sense of wonder, probably over how she had known…

"…and leave before the sun sets, the terrain we have to travel is treacherous even in daylight--- at night it would be nothing short of suicide." Lysander's deep voice brought her back to the present. She blinked; normally observant, Moiraine always listened carefully and stored away every bit of information—who knew when it might come in useful? —it was very unlike her to let her mind wonder.

"Well then." She said, rising gracefully from her chair and smoothing her grey silk skirts. "Why are we waiting?" She gestured imperviously for him to lead the way, and with that quirky smile he spun round with a swirl of his green cloak, and strode through the wall.

Without hesitation, Moiraine stepped quickly after him, shivering slightly as a small chill ran through her body as she passed through the wall- reminiscent of the Ways- and emerged into a bigger cave, more brightly lit- with torches thank the Light- and as much sign of an exit as the previous one had had. 

Lysander was sitting in the middle of the floor- stone this time, not the white material from before- humming softly to himself, legs crossed and eyes closed. Without opening them he said "Much danger will cross our path, the Web of destiny weaves a dangerous road for us- for you especially. The weight of a peoples' hope lies deeply in your soul. Do you have the strength to face your responsibility, I wonder?"

"The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills" she replied soberly.

He opened one eye to give her a considering look. "You think so?"

Moiraine opened her mouth to answer and it hung there in shock. The wall on the opposite of the cavern rippled, and the ripples made their way down the wall and across the floor, like waves in the surf. She stumbled as it flowed under her feet. Catching herself, she glanced up to see Lysander leap to his feet yelping a surprised curse. "What is the name of… what is going on? Blood and Ashes!"

The ground beneath Moiraine's feet lurched again, more violently, and parts of the cave floor erupted up in fountains of earth and rubble. She coughed as dust clogged the air, eyes watering from the particles. Suddenly Lysander was beside her, gripping her arm almost painfully, supporting her, as even he struggled to keep his balance.

"What's going on?" she shouted, hoping he heard above the noise. He shook his head, and said something she didn't catch, and then hauled her into his arms. Indignation flared amidst the horror, but she hung onto his neck with both hands, if only to stop from falling.

Lysander fumbled with a tight fitting bronze bracelet that encircled his left wrist and pressed down on a black symbol, three triangles linked together. Moiraine felt something hiss past her left ear and suddenly a horizontal slash of glaringly bright light appeared in the air in front of them. It rotated, opening up until it was large enough to admit a fair sized man on horseback. The image inside of it was of a dusty barren plain, whose ground was thankfully not heaving about all over the place. 

Lysander jumped through just as the ground beneath his feet erupted in a cloud of dirt and dust, and stumbled as he caught his footing on firm ground. The whole in the air vanished and suddenly everything was still. And quiet.

Shaking her head to stop the ringing in her ears Moiraine didn't really notice Lysander setting her to her feet and sliding to the ground himself, head between his knees.

That whole in the air… that was a _gateway! _

And that meant Travelling… a lost Talent… that required the One Power.

And the realisation hit her. Lysander could channel!

*

Moiraine caught herself, shock subsiding. Of course he could channel… it was _so_ obvious now she looked back and thought about it: coming through the wall, the resonant voice; the chair; the wine… it all fitted into place. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Preoccupation, obviously. She gave Lysander a cool glance and raised an eyebrow when she saw he was still sitting on the floor, head bowed, breathing heavily. Surely the gateway hadn't taken _that_ much out of him?

"Are you quite alright?" she asked, a little coldly. After all, the man had had no business manhandling her the way he had, even if he had been trying to save her life.

Lysander nodded his head, but made no reply. Moiraine was about to voice her concerns once more when-

"You… you mule-headed, light blinded FOOL of a man!" a young woman strode across the small clearing making both Moiraine and Lysander jump. The woman stopped in front of them, hands on her hips, a thunderous scowl on her face. She would have been pretty, if not beautiful had she not been glaring in such a manner as to make a rampant Trolloc think twice. Her hair, which hung loose about her shoulders was dark blonde, with strands shining golden in the light, much in the same manner as Lysander's; and her eyes were of the darkest blue, the colour of the deepest ocean waters. A large smudge of dirt stained her left cheek, mixed with a ting amount of blood from a small cut just above her eye, as if she'd had a nasty fall, and her clothes: tight fitting cream riding breeches and a loose white blouse with a brown sleeveless jacket were scuffed and torn at the knee. She didn't look happy.

"What in the blue blazes did you think you were doing, Ly? Going off alone like that! You could have gotten yourself killed—Light! You_ almost_ did!" snapped the girl, completely ignoring Moiraine, focusing her anger instead on Lysander, who winced at her shouts and climbed wearily to his feet.

"Jailene, I-"

"I don't want to here any excuses! Blood and ashes man, if I hadn't arrived when I did and felt your Calling, I would never have known to open the Gateway, and who knows what might have happened then!"

That shot Moiraine's eyebrows up. "_You_ opened the gateway?" she said, incredulously.

The girl spared her a withering glance. "Oh, so he got you then? Looking as immaculate as always, so I see. It bloody figures." She then turned back to Lysander and began barraging him again with various insults and derogatory names; he let her go one for a minute before silencing her with a hand across the mouth. She gave him an indignant stare, and he sighed.

"As much as I am enjoying your little serenade Jailene, I think we have more important things to do, don't you?" he said pointedly. She gave him a sullen look, and he took his hand away from her mouth. "Good. Now, about the… phenomenon that just occurred, I think that it was one of His tricks again. Did you feel the strange pulsing when-"?

"Please excuse the interruption." Said Moiraine coolly. The man and woman turned to look at her in surprise; it was obvious both had forgotten she was even there. "But just what is going on, and who is your delightful friend." Lysander looked a little startled, but then he grinned.

"Forgive me." He said with a little laugh. "Moiraine, this is my friend and cohort, Jailene Allertron. Jailene this is-"

"I _know_ who she is, Lysander!" snapped Jailene, waving an arm dismissively. "How bloody short do you think my memory is? Call me an idiot if you wish, but just what are we supposed to do with her now? It's not exactly like we can take her back to the temple is it? And obviously, we can't leave her here…" a glance from Lysander shut her up. He raised his eyebrows and inclined his head to the side, it obviously meant something to Jailene, because she pushed her lips out in a pout and crossed her arms just below her breasts, in the manner of a sulky child. "NO Lysander! We can't you _know _the rules! 'No mortal man of woman shall enter the Sacred Temple of Ezakimak until He that is Reborn comes to take the Secrets of Old and free the spirits of the Guardians.'"

"However, there are exceptions." Stated Lysander calmly. "And she is one of them. I suggest you re-read the Prophecies. Check under reference 37:2, I think you will know what I mean…"

"Thirty seven point two..." mumbled Jailene, brow furrowed. "…Hmmm." She muttered something inaudibly under her breath._ "_Oh all right!" the girl conceded. Raising her hands in defence. "Once again you are right, and I am wrong, why am I always wrong? Life is _not_ fair! Fine, fine… so she comes… great. I guess we can talk things over when we get back. If we get back." She added darkly. Lysander nodded, and turned to Moiraine. "We must cross the Snomaed's Abyss to reach the safety of Ezakimak, it is a dangerous journey, but with us you will be safe." He said.

"Do you just expect me to follow you wherever you say, like a puppy on its master's leash?" she asked evenly, as coolly serene as ever.

Lysander grinned, and he and Jailene exchanged glances. "Would you rather stay here?"

"I would rather know where we are going, and what we are going to do."

"We are going to the Sacred Temple of Ezakimak, Aes Sedai, a place where no mortal has stepped in well nigh three thousand years; you should feel honoured" snapped Jailene, rolling her eyes skyward. "The day grows old. Either stay here and face the perils of the Abyss or accompany us to safety. The choice is yours. I care not either way." Her tone was final, and she looked at Moiraine with raised eyebrows.

"Come with us Moiraine. There is nothing to fear. I promise." There was something about that man's voice that played with Moiraine's mind. She did not know why, but she felt as though she could trust him with her life and soul. It was disconcerting, but nevertheless she bowed her head in assent.

"Very well. I will join you."

"Fine! You will have to double up with Ly on Aludari, for we haven't a spare horse for you." Jailene indicated two horses; and they were the strangest animals Moiraine had ever seen. One was a slender mare, and the other a magnificent stallion, and they were coloured as if they were complete opposites: the mare was of a white so dazzling that the purest snow would have looked grey next to her, but her mane and tail were of the darkest black, like a shadow within a shadow. The stallion was the colour of a starless night, glossy and shiny, however his mane and tail were of the same colour as the mare's fur, bright white. It made for very odd viewing.

Jailene strode over and took the reins of the mare, checked the girth and swung gracefully into the saddle. She checked her stirrups, glanced at the other two people and said: "well? Are you waiting for a blue moon? We haven't got all day."

Lysander was quickly astride the stallion. It was a truly fine beast with a noble head and an arching neck; and it was also at least 17 hands at the withers. Moiraine wondered how she was supposed to get on to it. She walked over slowly, contemplating just making a mad leap. 

That was not needed however; Lysander leant down and she took his arm, and he pulled her effortlessly up behind his saddle, as if she weighed nothing at all. She settled her skirts- they were divided for riding so that was not a problem- and placed her hands hesitantly around his waist.

"Hold on tight Moiraine," he warned. "Aludari's paced are smooth, but we will be moving at a speed and I have no wish for you to fall off." Sighing, Moiraine encircled his waist with her arms, and gripped tightly. And she was glad of it when Lysander swung the stallion around and heeled him in a canter, following Jailene who had set her mare off towards the East.

*

They travelled for a long time through a barren and still landscape and although nothing happened Moraine could feel the tense muscles in Lysnader's back as he and Jailene rode side by side quickly, heads turning; watching, as if they expected an attack at any time.

Finally, they left the unnerving waste behind, and rode through soft green meadows and woods, illuminated by the glow of the half moon, which was now fully up. The riders slowed their horses to a walk, and Lysander turned to Moiraine as they rounded a corner and came into view of a large and elaborate stone structure, with golden turrets and pale domes. Streams and fountains flowed around the perimeter, plants climbed the walls and flowered along the riverbeds and the soft scents of summer filled the night sky. Deer grazed in the trees and owls hooted in the branches.  Peace radiated from every corner. 

"Welcome," said he. "To Ezakimak..."

*


End file.
